Hearts Grow Fonder: Almost Perfect
by I Luv Captain Terror
Summary: Sequel to Hearts Grow Fonder! Their back in the real world! CC Fic.
1. Preparations

**Hearts Grow Fonder: Almost Perfect**

Chapter 1- Preparations

Okay everyone… here is the SEQUEL to Hearts Grow Fonder. I hope you guys like it, because it was very entertaining to write. I had fun with it and I hope you do too. SO here is the awaited sequel and make sure to review, so I don't make it only three chapters… since I've only written three chapters so far any way… LOL! Would I do that? Let's not find out! LOL! Just review, because you like the story or hate the story, not because I am evil and threaten you! LOL! Hope you like it!

* * *

"Nervous?" Kate asked.

"Actually, I'm not." Claire said sounding surprised.

"That's good." Kate said with a reassuring smile. "Because you have nothing to worry about."

"I know." Claire said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure you're not nervous?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Okay… I am." Claire admitted.

"Claire, its okay to be nervous on your wedding day."

"I know, but Charlie is amazing and I've practically been married to him for the past three to four years." She turned to look at Kate. "He adopted Adam and we have a beautiful daughter… I thought the nerves wouldn't come."

"You wish…" Kate said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I do wish." Claire said laughing with her.

"Hey." Shannon said popping her head into the room. "Can I come in?"

"The more the merrier." Kate said applying hairspray to Claire's hair. Claire's dress was an off white color with a gold shine to it; do to the small sparkles randomly placed along the dress. It had a long train that fell a little past her waist. It was strapless, with tiny rhinestones along the top of the dress.

Shannon, Karen, and Sun were the bride's maids. Their dresses had thin straps that tied around their necks. The dresses flowed down to their knees and had random blue sparkles that shined when the light hit them just right.

Kate's dress was slightly different, because she was the maid of honor. The only difference of her dress was that it flowed to the ground and was strapless. It wasn't puffy; it was more of a sleek material that fit her curves perfectly.

Sun walked into the room with Faith in her arms and Karen at her side holding Adam. Megan was behind Karen in her small blue dress. It was blue with thin straps and also wasn't puffy. It fell to her knees and had a white sash that tied around her waist.

"How's the bride?" Sun asked Claire with a smile.

"A bit nervous." She admitted.

"Everything's going to be fine." Karen reminded laughing.

"That's what I've been telling her for the past hour." Kate said rolling her eyes. Claire laughed.

"I know… I know." She said rolling her eyes, but still smiling and laughing.

"Your children wanted to see you." Karen said bouncing Adam in her arms.

"Aww… come here sweetie." Claire said taking Adam from Karen. "How's my big boy?"

"Good." Adam said playing with Claire's necklace.

"You're not very talkative honey, are you sick?" Claire asked putting her hand on his forehead.

"No, he just woke up." Karen explained. "Liam said he fell asleep in the van."

"Oh." Claire said laughing. She handed him over to Karen and took Faith from Sun. Faith was awake, giggling and gurgling. "I love you." Claire said kissing the baby's forehead. "So much." She said giving Adam a kiss on his cheek. They heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Sun asked before opening the door.

"I've come for the kids." Hurley announced.

"Okay, come in." Claire yelled, and he did as told.

"Claire, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"And so do the rest of you ladies." He added quickly.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Here." Karen said giving Adam to him.

"I'll take Faith." Sawyer said walking into the room.

"Hey Sawyer." Claire said smiling.

"Well, hey back… you look great." He said scooping up Faith into his arms. "Charlie is a lucky man."

"Thanks, but I think I'm the lucky one."

"You both are." Hurley corrected.

"Thanks for watching the kids." Claire said with a bright smile.

"Yeah well… we'll do our best to keep them quiet during the wedding." Hurley said looking at Adam in his arms. "This one looks tired."

"Probably not for long." Karen said smiling.

"Great." Hurley said groaning.

"Let's go get seated Stay Puft." Sawyer said walking out of the room.

"Okay." Hurley said following him. "Bye ladies."

"Bye Hurley." They said in unison once again.

"Well, you have twenty minutes until you get married… are you ready?" Kate asked Claire grabbing her hands and giving them a comforting squeeze.

"I think so…"

"Something old, something new?" Kate asked.

"Something borrowed, something blue?" Shannon continued.

"Yeah, I've got it all." Claire replied.

"And you love Charlie." Kate said gently.

"With all my heart." Claire said exhaling.

"So what did you use for each thing?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Well, my something old is this necklace Charlie gave me. It belonged it his and Liam's great grandmother. Something new is these earrings Kate went and got for me. My borrowed item was this pendant Sun lent me."

"No problem." Sun said smiling.

"And your blue item?" Shannon asked.

"Oh my gosh… I don't have one." Claire said getting upset.

"I thought you said you did."

"I forgot that I didn't buy the blue garner." Claire said quickly.

"Claire, don't freak out." Shannon said calmly. "I bought this for you. I was going to give it to you later, but I guess you need it now." Shannon gave her a long small box. Claire opened it. It was a gold diamond bracelet with a blue heart that hung in the middle.

"It's beautiful." Claire said hugging Shannon.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I like it." Claire said smiling as she put on the bracelet.

"It's time." Jack said popping his head in through the door.

* * *

They all walked into the back of the church. Megan walked down the aisle first, spreading white rose petals along it. Shannon and Sayid followed and then Liam and Karen. Next were Sun and Jin, followed by Jack and Kate. The music began to play and Claire walked down the aisle on Locke's arm.

Claire watched Charlie watched her. Her nerves disappeared the moment she saw him. Locke released her as she walked up to meet Charlie. They joined hands.

"I love you." Charlie whispered quickly.

"I love you too." Claire mouthed back. The minister said the usual words and came to the vows.

"Claire, you can go first." The minister said gently.

* * *

OK, I'm saving the vows for next chapter! HA! REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! CYA GUYS LATER! And Review cuz I love the reviews! And I threatened you! HA! LOL! It's almost one in the morning! AH! LOL! CYA!

Sorry, but I'm gonna skip the review responses this time, since they are technically not the same story. SORRY, but thanks if you reviewed!


	2. Official Love

Chapter 2: Official Love

Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter two. You finally get to read their vows! YAY! LOL! I'm very proud of myself… I've been updating pretty well lately. I will update Everyone Else Can See after I update this again, since I have chapter 3 already written. Okay, I hope you enjoy…

* * *

Kate handed Claire a small piece of paper that contained the vows she had written and Claire read what was on it. "Charlie, as I stand before you, our kids, friends, and family… I think how lucky I am. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I remember the first time we met. I was a lonely pregnant girl trying to lug a suitcase up the beach. You came over and helped me, and since then you have never let me down. I love you so much, and I want to live my life with you by my side to hold my hand, to hold onto when I'm scared, and to wake up to every morning. After knowing you for almost four years, I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see you. My heart beats for you… you died for me and came back to love me. You make me feel beautiful inside and out. You are amazing, as is our love. You give me a reason to smile, a shoulder to cry on, and a love to depend on. I am ready to marry you, the love of my life, and give our love story a happy ending." Claire ended with tears brimming her eyes. Charlie gave her hands a comforting squeeze and pulled them to his lips. He kissed them gently, and the minister then cued him to say his vows. 

Charlie began: "Claire, I stand in front of you with no written vows. I knew that no words could ever be good enough. I decided to let our love talk for me. I love you, Claire, more and more each day. I couldn't survive without you… you are my love, my heart, my passion. When I look at you, I see all the good in this world combined into one… one perfect creation. At night, I'll stay awake just to watch you sleep, and as I watch you, I wonder how anyone could ever hurt you. I couldn't Claire, I wouldn't. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I couldn't stand to lose you. I need you, I love you… and I too am ready to give our love story the happy ending it truly deserves." Charlie finished and squeezed her hands gently once again. She let out a happy laugh as she looked at his wide smile and beautiful grey eyes looking at her.

"Now you exchange rings." The minister announced. Jack gave Charlie the ring and slid it onto her finger, kissing her hand after doing so. Kate gave Claire the other ring and slid it onto Charlie's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Charlie wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close. She giggled and closed the space between their lips. Everyone clapped and they parted, both smiling at each other.

* * *

Claire and Charlie entered the reception laughing. 

"Congratulations." Kate said walking up to them.

"Thanks." Claire said giving Kate a hug.

"Where's Jack?" Charlie asked her.

"Over there, dancing with your daughter." Kate said pointing to the dance floor.

"I'm going to go steal her back." Charlie said laughing as he walked away.

"You look happy." Kate said smiling at Claire.

"More than I ever thought possible." Claire said, seeing Jack and Charlie walking towards them.

"That was quick." Kate said turning to Jack.

"Yeah well, Faith was asleep, so I just let Jack keep her." Charlie said laughing.

"Let me… you couldn't take her if you tried."

"Claire, do you ever think Jack may be too attached to our daughter?" Charlie asked laughing as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, if she ever goes missing… blame Jack." Claire agreed laughing also.

"Kate, did you tell them my plan?" Jack teased.

"No, they're just very intelligent." Kate said wrapping her arms around him.

"So, where's Adam?" Claire asked looking around.

"Right here." Sawyer said walking up with Adam walking next to him, holding his hand.

"Hi honey." Claire said picking him up.

"Hi Mommy." He said with a bright smile.

"I was giving Blue tips on picking up women." Sawyer said with a smirk.

"You better not be." Claire said laughing.

"Yeah, at least wait 'till he's four." Charlie chimed in.

"Hey, everyone is settled in." Locke said walking up to the group. "It's show time."

"Alright, luv, let's go." Charlie said taking Claire's hand and leading her towards their table. Sawyer took Faith and Locke took Adam. Jack and Kate followed Charlie and Claire to the table. Kate was seated as Jack tapped his glass to make his speech. "Well, as the best man, I have to make a speech, so here it goes. Charlie and Claire have been the model couple of perfection since they first met on the island. None of us would have guessed they would have become so inseparable, but they did, and we learned to accept the fact that when you talked to one, you talked to the other. They were an unlikely couple, Claire a lonely pregnant girl, and Charlie a heroine addict that bravely dropped the habit within weeks. After time we have come to know they are the perfect match, never to be separated ever again. I remember, and I'm sure others do, when Claire was taken and Charlie hung. After we brought him back, he would sit on this rock in front of the jungle everyday, and just stare at the tree line. I also remember thinking he was going through post traumatic stress, but I soon realized he was suffering from a broken heart. Charlie believed Claire about being attacked and I didn't, and that shows me the connection they have. They can see the truth in each other's eyes. Charlie is the reason Claire is with us today, and I think it's safe to say Claire is the reason Charlie is here also. They saved each other with their unconditional love, it's strong. Thank you for showing all of us what love truly is. We love you." Jack held up his glass. "To Claire and Charlie, the perfect couple and friends." Everyone clanged glasses and took a drink. Charlie stood and gave Jack a hug.

"Thanks Jack."

"No, thank you. You have been a joy to have as a friend." Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't been so bad yourself." Charlie said laughing.

"I don't know if some of the others would agree."

"They would." Sawyer said walking up to them with a smirk.

"Now I've heard everything." Charlie said laughing.

"Listen Hero… I know I always gave you a hard time, but I do appreciate what you've done for everyone. You're a good man." Sawyer said shaking his hand. "Just don't let anyone know I was actually kind. I have an image to keep."

"Sawyer, your jackass reputation was broken the moment you held Adam." Charlie said nodding his head.

"He's right." Jack noted smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well damn." Sawyer said smirking.

"I'll pretend you beat me up if you want to be hated." Charlie said joking.

"That's tempting, but I'll just have to suffer through my new reputation."

"How will you ever manage?" Jack asked smiling and rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, but don't worry Hero… I'll find a way to deal with it." They all laughed. Kate got up from her chair and walked behind Jack. She put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." She said smiling.

"Hurley, you've got soft hands." Jack teased.

"Very funny." She said as he turned to look at her.

"I'm full of humor."

"Since when?" Claire asked laughing as she joined the group.

"Charlie… please make your wife be nice." Jack said laughing.

"Hey, I'm staying out of it." Charlie said putting his hands up in defense.

"That's a first." Jack teased.

"Yeah well, I'm still waiting for the first time you actually are funny." Charlie retorted laughing.

"Oh low blow." Kate said laughing.

"Yeah doc, they're double teaming you." Sawyer added laughing.

* * *

OK, hope you liked it. Liam will be in the next chapter as a major part. And the unwritten chapter four will have a surprise I have been plotting. It isn't for sure yet, but I'm thinking of bringing someone in, who's unexpected… I've said too much… oh well. So who will it be? Take your guess in your review. 

OK, thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 1:

FluffLover- Glad you enjoyed!

The Lady Luthien- Now you know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Beth95- Hope you liked the vows.

PBShipper- I'm glad you liked it!

jou65- YAY! I'm glad you enjoyed!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- Yeah, but I couldn't find a place for Boone, so he was sitting in the crowd... CUZ he's still alive in this story! I don't kill people, unless their name in Ethan!

Lost Hobbit- Hope it was worth the wait!

CharlieandClaire- Hope you like it and thanks so much for the review!


	3. Brotherly Love

Chapter 3- Brotherly Love

To all fans of Everyone Else Can See, I am writing to inform you that I am suffering a major writer's block, and an update may take awhile. I know exactly what I want to do with this story, but I can't think of what I want to do with that one. I have been thinking about adding another story, but I just can't do that until I get one of these stories done or almost done. I will try to write an update today and post it tomorrow or the day after, mainly because the last chapter of Everyone Else Can See was kind of boring. I know it's not fun to listen to people talk the whole time, but I promise it will get more interesting. As for fans of this story… I have written chapter four and have come to like it a lot. Like I said, someone unexpected shows up… who could that be? Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget that I'm changing my pen name to **waiting4october**.

* * *

Claire and Karen were at Claire and Charlie's new house, finishing unpacking boxes. Charlie and Liam were out grocery shopping for everything on the list Claire had made up. Charlie grabbed diapers off the shelf. Liam crossed them off the list. He rounded the end of the aisle while pushing the cart as Charlie walked beside him.

"What's next on the list?" Charlie asked looking at Liam.

"Peanut Butter…" Liam read off the list. Charlie turned towards the shelf.

"Alright, here it is." Charlie said putting a jar in the cart.

"Wait, Claire likes peanut butter?" Liam asked smiling.

"Absolutely, she's bloody crazy about it." Charlie said laying a hand on the cart and letting out a small laugh.

"I thought Australians didn't like that stuff?" He said furrowing his eyebrows and begging to push the cart again.

"Well, Claire's special." Charlie explained breaking into his goofy smile. It was the one that always formed on his face when he thought about Claire. Liam had come to recognize it in the year Charlie had been back. He laughed at Charlie and stopped the cart.

"You have that look again." He said laughing. Charlie stopped and turned to look at him.

"Can you blame me? She's bloody beautiful." He said taking the list from Liam. Liam smiled at him.

"You've changed so much." Liam said laughing. "For the better of course." He added as they walked up to the check out line.

"You can thank my lovely wife for that." Charlie said putting the items on the surface to be checked out. Liam helped him as the checker scanned each item. Charlie paid as Liam bagged the groceries.

* * *

When they got home, they put away the groceries and Liam plopped down on the couch.

"Where are our lovely wives and kids?" Liam asked putting his hands under his head and putting one foot over the other. Charlie picked up a note that rested on the kitchen counter.

"Charlie and Liam, thanks for getting the groceries. We took the kids to get ice cream. We'll be back soon, love you, Claire and Karen." Charlie read out to Liam and then circled up the note and tossed it in the garbage.

"So, how shall we keep ourselves entertained?" Charlie asked walking into the living room and grabbing a pillow off of the love seat. He tossed it at Liam, and then turned on the television. He sat down on the love seat. Liam picked up the t.v. guide and skimmed the pages.

"Any games on today?" Liam asked sitting up.

"Since when do you watch the games?" Charlie asked furrowing his eyebrows. Liam laughed.

"Well, I seem to remember watching the World Cup every four years."

"Yeah, but the World Cup won't be on for another two years. You'd just be watching the regular season games." Charlie explained.

"Well, I don't see any games on the t.v. guide anyway." Liam said closing the t.v. guide and putting it on the coffee table. Charlie turned off the t.v. and looked over at Liam.

"What?" Liam asked smiling.

"I was just thinking about…"

"Claire." Liam finished rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." Charlie said showing the same goofy look. Liam raised an eyebrow and sighed loudly, "What?" Charlie asked smiling, resting his cheek on his hand.

"You are obsessed." Liam said laughing.

"No Liam, I'm in love." Charlie said standing up. "You acted like this when Megan was born. You never left Karen's side."

"Hey, I was no where near as bad as you are." Liam said putting his hands up in defense.

"And why is that?" Charlie asked laughing.

"Charlie, you killed a man." Liam said brushing his hand through his hair.

"Not a man a monster." Charlie said in a lower tone.

"What did he do Charlie?" Liam asked, his eyes searching his face as if the answer was written on his face.

"He took Claire and I when Claire was still pregnant." Charlie said rubbing his stubble of a beard. "But that's just the shortened version."

"Took? Like kidnapped?" Liam asked confused.

"Yeah." Charlie said nodding his head gently.

"So what's the long version?" Liam asked paying full attention.

"Well, to make a statement to Jack he… well, he… um."

"Charlie what did he do?" Liam asked leaning forward. Charlie quickly returned his hand to his lap, laying it gently on his thigh.

"He hung me Liam, left me for dead." Charlie explained slightly nodding his head. Liam's eyes grew bigger and his mouth opened slightly.

"He hung you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Charlie whispered. "I don't really remember much about it, just that Claire was screaming my name. When I came back, it was to Jack pounding on my chest and Kate sobbing with her back to me."

"So, this Jack… he saved your life?" Liam asked standing up.

"Yeah, twice."

"Twice?" Liam asked shaking his head.

"Well, when we were looking for Claire, he stabbed me, then Kate stabbed him and Jack saved us both."

"Why did he save this Ethan guy?" Liam asked scratching the back of his head.

"We wanted to know why he wanted Claire, so we handcuffed him to some wreckage up by Sawyer's tent."

"So how did you end up killing him?" Liam asked not understanding.

"He got free… we still don't know how. He took Adam and I chased after him. We fought and I stabbed him twice."

"Sounds like you went through hell on that island." Liam said as Charlie stood up.

"It was." Charlie agreed letting out a small laugh.

"I love you Charlie." Liam said taking him into a hug. Charlie patted him a few times on the back and pulled away.

"I love you too." He said smiling. "I'm just glad we got rescued." Charlie admitted.

"Yeah, I can finally tease you again." Liam said laughing. Claire and Karen walked in with the kids. Megan ran over to Liam. He picked her up, kissed her cheek, and put her back down. Karen walked over to Charlie and put Adam in his arms. Claire took Faith up to her room and placed her in the crib. She walked back down the stairs and made her way towards Charlie. She kissed his cheek and then Adam's cheek. Liam turned his cheek towards Karen and tapped it a few times with his finger.

"Aw… Liam wants a kiss on his cheek." Claire said laughing.

"Well, he's not getting one from me." Charlie said joining her in laughing. Karen gave him a kiss on his cheek, smiling as she did so. Claire smiled and walked up the stairs, putting Aaron in his bed.

"Thanks." Liam said kissing Karen's lips softly.

"Anytime." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We better get going." Liam said smiling.

"Oh, okay, we'll see you later then." Claire said entering the room.

"Yeah, bye Claire." Karen said giving her a hug and then Charlie. Liam did the same and him, Karen, and Megan left. Charlie put Adam in his bed and walked up behind Claire. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pressed kisses on her neck. Claire turned in his arms and kissed his lips passionately. Charlie picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. It was fun to play with Liam's character. I don't know why, but he's fun to make a jokester like Charlie. Anyways, I will try to update Everyone Else Can See next if I can get past the writer's block. See ya guys and keep reading! It can only get better from here…

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 2:

**Jou65 **

I'm glad you enjoyed! And I was quick to update!

**Lost Hobbit**

Here's the update you requested! Hope you like it!

**FluffLover**

Glad you like it!

**charlieclaire4ever**

Here's the update, hope you liked it.


	4. Unexpected

Chapter 4- Unexpected

Hey guys! Remember me? Probably not…lol. Sorry it took so long! I lost this chapter after I emptied out my folder and almost had to rewrite it. If that would have happened, I wouldn't have updated for a long time. I know what you're thinking… It was already long. I'M COMPLETELY SORRY! So, I did change my pen name and my profile, since it's gotten a lot of hits. Go figure… Hope this chapter was well worth the wait!

* * *

Charlie and Claire lay on the couch in front of the television. Charlie lay on his side, with his back against the back of the couch. His arm was protectively wrapped around her waist and the other was dangled across the armrest of the couch. His head was laid on hers and he could smell the sweet scent of her blonde locks. Claire brushed her fingertips along the arm that was secured around her waist. Her other arm acted as a pillow for her head. Both were in a light sleep, and the kids were in their rooms taking their routine naps.

The doorbell sounded, followed by a few light taps on the door. Charlie groaned, which made Claire smile. Both of them stayed there, making no attempt to get up, their eyes still closed. The doorbell rang again.

"You get it." Charlie said groggily.

"It's your turn." Claire said snuggling into Charlie's hold.

"I'll do it next time." Charlie said kissing her cheek, eyes still closed.

"No, you'll do it now." She said laughing. Charlie sighed and removed his arm from around her waist. He carefully climbed over her and headed towards the door to be greeted by another ring of the doorbell. He opened the door to see an older woman, probably in her 40s. She was wearing a pale green dress, with a pale green jacket over it, that had sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She had black heels on, which made her a half inch taller. Charlie gave her a questioning look.

"Can I help you?" He asked laying a hand on the door frame.

"Maybe… Are you Charlie Pace?" The woman asked in an unfriendly tone. Claire's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked over at Charlie.

"Yeah… um… do I know you?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, but I know your wife. Claire Pace, once known as Claire Littleton." She said pulling her purse strap onto her shoulder.

"Right, excuse me for being curious, I just don't let strangers come in here and speak to my wife. Who are you?" He asked taking his hand off the door frame. Claire walked up next to him.

"She's my mother." Claire said crossing her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter." She said looking at the two of them standing in the doorway.

"Really, because last time I saw you… you said you didn't have a daughter anymore… that the daughter you raised would never have a baby so young and without a husband." Claire said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was angry, Claire. Can you really hold such a grudge for words said out of anger?"

"Claire, maybe you should hear her out." Charlie said with a sympathetic look.

"Why are you taking her side?" Claire asked with an angered tone.

"I'm not, I just don't want you to regret this." Charlie said with pleading eyes.

"Okay, come in." She said walking towards the couch. Charlie and Mrs.Littleton followed behind. He sat next to Claire on the couch, but Mrs.Littleton sat on the loveseat.

"So, where are the kids?" She asked looking around.

"They're taking their naps." Charlie said wrapping his arm around Claire. She snuggled into him, laying a hand on his chest.

"So, when was the wedding?" The woman asked crossing her legs and placing her purse on the ground.

"So that's what this is all about?" Claire asked shaking her head and letting out a small laugh. "You want me to feel guilty for not inviting you to the wedding." Claire said pulling away from Charlie and standing up, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy about not being invited." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Mum, we didn't invite you, because you are no higher than Thomas on my list. Thomas left me and you disowned me."

"I never disowned you." She defended.

"Well, telling me I'm not your daughter seems close enough to me." Claire said crossing her arms and nodding her head.

"Watch the way you speak to me young lady." Mrs.Littleton said standing up, eye level with Claire.

"No, watch the way you speak to my wife." Charlie said rubbing the back of his head. Adam walked down the stairs, over to Charlie. He pulled him into his lap and kissed his forehead.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" Claire asked walking over and kissing his cheek.

"I had a nightmare." He said wrapping his arms around Charlie's neck.

"Another one?" Charlie asked holding his close. Adam nodded. Claire sighed, sat down, and rubbed his back. She looked over at her mother.

"Mum, could you leave please?"

"Fine, but I'll be back Claire. We need to talk things over."

"Alright, but call next time." Claire said walking her to the door and slamming it shut behind her. Faith let out a scream and began to cry. Claire headed towards the stairs.

"Claire?" Charlie said standing up, still holding Adam close.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to look at him, trying to fight the tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking over to her.

"Yeah… it's just, she makes me so angry." Claire said putting her arm around his back, the other resting on Adam's back. Faith let out another scream, again followed by crying.

"I'll get her luv." Charlie said passing Adam to Claire and walking up the stairs. Claire kissed Adam's cheek and rubbed her hand over his back. He loosened his grip around her neck and his breathing was back to normal. Claire made a promise to herself… she would never be like her "mother."

* * *

SO, I hope it was worth the long long wait! Did you know it was Claire's mom that was going to show up? If so, give yourself a pat on the back! (applauds you) I hope to get an update in a week or two, but I need to write it first… (ponders what to write) Please review, because sometimes that cures my boredom and gets me motivated to write! (bribes you with candy also)

* * *

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 3:

**ghost888  
**

Aww… That's so nice of you to say!

**bluejolteon  
**

(facepalm) I knew I was going to end up doing that! Thanks for letting me know!

**jesi0546  
**

(is flattered) It does, doesn't it? (sigh)

**Zoaster The Toaster  
**

Thanks I thought so too… lol.

**moodys-rejected-heart  
**

Yes, it's very important for him to know.

**FluffLover  
**

I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow  
**

NOPE! Should've stuck with your guess of Claire's mom. (gives you a cookie to feel better)

**Lost Hobbit  
**

Thanks, I like for everyone to love Liam. There's just something so special about him. He's fun to play with.


	5. The Call

Chapter 5- The Call

I know… I know... I am the worst updater ever! This is going to be a very dramatic chapter, but not in the way you think. There's a big surprise for you in this chapter. Actually, I didn't know for sure if I was actually going to do this… I was afraid it may be too dramatic for some of you, but I left it like this. If I get a lot of bad reviews, then I'll change it. Oh… I'm probably scaring all of you right now… sorry, just read.

* * *

It was the next day and Charlie and Liam were gone to a meeting with their former band members to discuss putting out one more album. They wouldn't do concerts or gigs; they just wanted one more album for a proper retirement and farewell to their fans. Jack and Kate were watching the kids. Which meant Claire was home alone. She was relaxing on the couch when Charlie walked in the front door. 

"Claire, you here?" He called shutting the door.

"I'm in the living room." She said sitting up.

"Ah, there's my beautiful wife." He said walking over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"How did the meeting go?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Well, we're all going to come back for the album, except Lenny. He didn't see eye to eye with the rest of us, so we had to cut him loose." Charlie said wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her closer.

"How did he take it?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Not very well, almost hit Liam, but Tommy held him back." He said closing his eyes. Claire smiled; she could tell the day had worn on him.

"Why don't you take a nap and when you wake up I'll have dinner ready." She offered, looking up into his tired eyes.

"Nah, I've got too much on my mind and Liam is supposed to call me soon any way." He explained kissing the top of her head. "Did your mum call?"

"No, but she will or she'll just show up again." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"You told her to call."

"I know, but if she thinks I'll try to avoid her calls then she'll just show up unannounced… again." Claire explained.

"I still don't understand why your mum decided to show up now." Charlie said clearly puzzled.

"I don't either." Claire said shaking her head. The phone rang and Charlie stood and walked over to it.

"If that's my mum, tell her I'm not home." Claire said with a small smirk as Charlie picked up the phone. "Hello."

"May I ask who's speaking?" Charlie waited for an answer. "Why would you like to speak to my wife?" Charlie's eyes turned to shock as he listened. "I'll tell her. Yeah, thank you." Charlie said slowly hanging up the phone. He turned to look at Claire, who was now standing looking at him questionably.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" She asked searching his face for an answer.

"Claire, luv, I think you should sit down." He said looking at her.

"Charlie, you're scaring me." She said taking a seat on the couch. Charlie squatted down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Claire, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?"

"It's your mum, Claire. She… she passed away this morning." Claire's lips parted and tears welled up in her eyes. She scrunched her eyes together, releasing many tears down her pale pink cheeks.

"How, she was fine yesterday?" Claire choked out.

"Apparently she had a blood disorder and she knew about it, which is probably why she came to see you." Charlie explained massaging her hands with his thumbs.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She probably didn't want you to feel like you had to forgive her."

"But I was so mean to her. I yelled at her…"

"Claire, you can't blame yourself. She wasn't there for you when you needed her. You had a right to be angry."

"She probably thought I hated her." Claire said with a stream of tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't hate her, Charlie, I was just angry." Claire said with tears coming down fierce like the rain in a wild storm.

"She knows you didn't hate her, Claire." Charlie said pulling her into his arms. She cried until her eyes were dry and eventually fell asleep on the couch. Charlie called Jack and Kate to see if they would keep the kids a few days more, and of course they agreed.

* * *

Claire and Charlie went to the wake the next day and then the funeral the day after that. Charlie was there to be her rock and crying shoulder, because she needed that more than ever before. 

The drive home was silent and a bit uncomfortable for Charlie. This was because he hated sitting there saying nothing in fear Claire might cry again. She stared out the window absent mindedly the whole drive. It was very hard on her, no doubt. She had just yelled at her mum a few days ago, she felt so guilty. Yet she felt angry too. Angry that her mum didn't tell her, that she kept it secret 'till her death. She had a right to know… didn't she? She was her daughter, one of her few blood relations still living. So there Claire sat feeling angry, bitter, guilty, sad, anything that could describe pure misery. Another tear strolled down her cheek and Charlie quickly took her hand in his. She looked over at him with a weak smile.

"I'm here luv." He said softly looking at her and then back at the road.

"Thanks Charlie." She said just as soft. "I love you."

"I love you too, Claire. Why don't you try to rest, close your eyes." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alright." She said closing her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep. Charlie turned off the ignition, climbed out of the car and shut the door. He walked to Claire's side, opened the door, unfastened her seatbelt, picked her up and shut the door. He carried her in the house, trying his best not to wake her. He carried her to their bedroom gently laying her on their bed. He took off her shoes and jacket, and placed them on a nearby chair. He pulled the covers over her body, tucking her in partially. He kissed her forehead and began to walk out of the room when he heard Claire's voice, he stopped.

"Charlie?" She called barely loud enough to hear. Charlie turned to look at her.

"Yeah luv?" He asked walking over to the bed.

"Can you just hold me 'till I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone."

"Claire, as long as I am here you're never alone." He said climbing into the bed and resting his back against the bed frame. Claire snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. She was finally in peace after the long weekend, she hoped the moment would last forever… but as soon as her eyes would open, so would the pain. But at least she had Charlie and always would.

* * *

SO, I hope the writing wasn't terrible, and I hope you liked my little surprise. If you are way against this happening then let me know. If most of you are happy then I won't change it, but if most of you want to throw stones and flame me then I will. My reason for doing this is to make that bond between Claire and Charlie even stronger, because even bigger drama is going to be coming their way. It's gonna be good. 

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 4:

**LostChickenGothicWednesday723**

Really? I thought it was a bit obvious. I'm glad you enjoyed. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve.

**bluejolteon**

Well, it took me a long time to find time and get motivated at the same time, but I finally did it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow**

Sorry, no make up. Hope you're not angry.

**jesi0546**

Not anymore… lol. Thanks for the review.

**Lost Hobbit**

Well, she's gone now. Umm… your wish is my command… lol.

**FluffLover**

Sorry it took me so long, thanks for the review.

**ghost888**

I did it again! It's just that school started awhile back and I have had so much to do between homework and volleyball.

**CharlieandClaire**

I'm SO SO sorry it took me so long. What did you think?


	6. Four Months Later

Chapter 6- Four Months Later

I'm back again, since I am giving all of my stories an update this weekend. I find it really easy to write when I'm listening to Evanescence. Especially when I am skipping the middle man between the computer and I. Usually I write my rough draft on paper and change it 50 billion times, but now I am writing JUST on the computer. I still delete a lot, but at least I don't rewrite the whole story over and over. Ok, so I'm rambling now… Just wanted to let other writers know what makes it easy for me to write, so maybe it can help them. Turns out killing off Claire's mom was a big deal, in a good way. You guys really didn't like her did you? Did I write her that horrible! LOL, anyways she's still dead so let's have a moment of silence (doesn't even pause for a second) Ok, that's enough. Here's chapter 6… After a few more words from me.

**MUST READ: Ok guys, this takes place four months after the funeral, so Claire's had time to get over it. (With Charlie's help, of course!)

* * *

**

Four months later and things were definitely looking up for the happy family of four. The kids were growing quickly according to Claire and Charlie. In actuality they were growing just as fast as any other child. Charlie, Liam, and the rest of the gang released their final album which hit number one on the charts the first week out. They couldn't have asked for it to go any better. Publicity for the families sky rocketed, seeing as Charlie was a survivor of flight 815 and Liam was the brother of a survivor. The crash was the reason the album sold so well, but the buyers were immediately addicted to the new kind of music that Driveshaft had conjured up. For once Charlie felt he had talent and Liam as well, they felt like "rock Gods" this time though, it wouldn't go to their heads. Thanks to the women in their life they stayed down to earth good guys.

Boone had come in town with Shannon and Sayid. The three had learned to get along, thanks to Locke. Boone and Shannon were close as brother and sister only. Sayid and Shannon were engaged and Sayid even asked Boone to be the best man, he agreed of course. They were currently taking the kids on a mini vacation to a carnival; even though Faith wasn't old enough to enjoy the rides… she would still get ice cream (against Claire's orders).

Charlie and Liam were sitting on the couch in front of the couch at Liam's house. Claire and Karen were out at a restaurant called "House of the Rising Sun" which was a very fancy place to dine. Sun and Jin owned this restaurant, he got to name it. Sun got to name the hotel they owned, she called it "The White Flower." This was referring to the flower Jin gave her in the airport before the plane crash.

The phone rang once… twice… three times… still no answer. Claire hung up the phone and let out a sigh. "Still no answer." She said putting her cell phone on the table.

"Maybe they're at my place." Karen said picking up her phone off the table and dialing the numbers of her home phone.

"What?" Liam asked shoveling a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Is that anyway to answer the phone?" Karen asked smiling.

"Karen, what are you up to?" Liam asked getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, Charlie and I are watching soccer."

"Oh… is your team winning?"

"No, but they never do."

"Then pick a new team." Karen said laughing.

"No love, this is about loyalty."

"You're ridiculous."

"Aw… I love you too."

"Whatever."

"So why'd you call? Are you checking in on us? Cuz Charlie and I are adults you know, you don't have to."

"Claire you have to hear this…" Karen said smiling at her.

"What?" Claire asked breaking a smile.

"Liam claims him and Charlie are adults."

"Well that's news." Claire said rolling her eyes. Karen laughed.

"What'd she say?" Liam asked opening the refrigerator, taking out a couple of sodas for him and Charlie.

"Let's just say Claire and I think a lot alike." Karen replied with a laugh.

"Great, Charlie!" Liam called to his brother still watching the game intently on the couch.

"What?" Charlie called back impatiently.

"Karen's warped your wife's brain!" Liam yelled and then held the phone out so Karen could hear Charlie's response.

"Doubtful, Claire's too hard headed!"

"He's in denial." Liam replied to Karen laughing. "When are you going to be home?"

"We're leaving right now."

"Ok, I'll see ya then."

"Bye honey… oh and Claire says to tell Charlie she loves him."

"Charlie!"

"What?"

"Claire wanted me to tell you she loves you."

"Tell her I love her too."

"He's says he loves her too."

"He says he loves you too." Karen said turning to Claire who was grinning. "Bye Liam."

"Bye."

* * *

The two returned home, but Claire and Charlie left immediately upon their return, since it was getting really late. When they got home they noticed the lock on the door was broken. Charlie looked at it for a few seconds and then at Claire.

"What's wrong?"

"The lock's broken."

"It was fine when we left." Claire said furrowing her eyebrows. "Do you think someone's in the house?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find out."

"Charlie…"

"Claire, it's gonna be fine… just call Liam, so you won't be out here alone." Claire took out her phone and did as told.

"Hello?"

"Liam, can you come over?"

"Claire, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the lock on our door is broken… Charlie wanted me to call you, so I wouldn't be out here alone."

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Thanks." Claire said ending the call.

"Liam, what's wrong?" Karen asked as he ran out the door.

"Call the cops and send them over to Claire and Charlie's house!" He yelled back at her. She quickly picked up the phone and called the cops.

* * *

"Claire!" Liam yelled running up to her.

"Liam, thank goodness."

"Where's Charlie?"

"Inside." She said crossing her arms as a tear slid down her cheek.

A gunshot rang off inside the house, which made Liam dart inside followed by Claire. They ran up to Claire and Charlie's bedroom where Charlie was holding his shoulder.

"Charlie!" Claire yelled.

"Claire no! Liam, get her out of here! He's in the…"

Things went by so quickly it was hard to tell how it happened. A man came bursting out of the closet grabbing Claire and holding a gun to her head.

"Don't move or she dies!" Liam looked the man over.

"Lenny?"

* * *

It ends there! HA! I love cliffies so much! I hope you liked this chapter, because I really like it. Just to refresh your brains,Lenny is the band member that was excluded. He's out for some revenge! I'll try to update soon, since this a HUGE cliffy!

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 5:

**Missing Whisper**

Aw… thanks! I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for the review! I feel happy now!

**moodys-rejected-heart**

Mrs. M, no happy sex… well there's happy sex! I just don't write it in. BUT IT DOES HAPPEN! LOL!

**Lost Hobbit**

Aw… DON'T CRY! (runs for a tissue)

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow**

Now isn't this even bigger DRAMA! I love DRAMA!

**bluejolteon  
**

Glad I'm not the only one! Thanks for reviewing!

**CharlieandClaire  
**

Sorry about how long I take to update. DON'T FORGET ME! PLEASE!

**jesi0546**

I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**ghost888**

YAY! I'm glad it was worth the wait! Thanks!


	7. Fate's Magic

Chapter 7- Fate's Magic

Well, I'm back after another long wait. I don't have any excuses; you guys know I suck at updating quickly. I started writing this chapter right after my last update, but I got distracted with school and other crap. I'm back now and it seems you guys were really worried about Claire getting hurt or even killed. Would I do that? Okay I might… I hope you weren't too upset about the major drama. I actually think that chapter was my favorite so far. Here's the update!

* * *

"Liam, stay back or I'll shoot her!" Lenny demanded, the gun trembling next to Claire's head.

"Liam, get back now!" Charlie demanded keeping his hand tightly groping his wounded shoulder. Liam took a few steps back.

"Lenny, please just let her go so we can talk this over."

"No, I let her go and I lose my only bargaining chip."

"Take me." Charlie said staring into Claire's moist blue eyes.

"Charlie…" Claire whispered to him, letting him know she didn't like the idea.

"Come on Lenny, she has nothing to do with this!" Liam yelled.

"Shut up Liam! Just shut up!" Lenny yelled out pointing the gun at him.

"Why are you doing this Lenny, huh? You are trying to get back at us for kicking you out of…" Lenny walked over to Liam, dragging Claire with him. He put the gun to his forehead.

"One more word and you're dead." Lenny said in a low tone. "All I want is my cut of the money… give me it and I'll leave."

"Leave? How do you expect to leave with our money and not get caught?" Liam asked with anger in his voice.

"Simple… You give me MY money and don't say a thing to the cops." Liam looked away from him. "You called them already didn't you?" Liam didn't answer. "DIDN'T YOU!" Lenny yelled his face a pure red in color.

"Yes…" Liam said regretfully.

"Alright, give me the cash and when the cops come tell them you don't know who I am and you didn't see my face."

"We don't have the cash; it's all in the bank." Charlie said groggily sitting with his back against the wall.

"Okay, where are your car keys?"

"Kitchen table." Charlie answered looking as if he would pass out any second.

"You follow me or tell anyone where I'm going and I'll kill her." Lenny said pointing his gun back at Claire's head. He let go of Claire and pushed her ahead of him, pointing his gun at her back. "Walk." Lenny's back was now turned to Liam, which gave him the perfect opportunity to take him down. He ran up behind him and grabbed his arm that held the gun, so it was pointed to the ceiling. He slammed Lenny against the wall, which made the gun fall to the ground. Lenny pushed Liam against the opposite wall using his left forearm to pin Liam's neck flat against the wall. Liam gasped for breath and Claire stared in horror, she didn't know what to do. Luckily, Liam was able to push Lenny away from him and stagger towards the gun. Lenny saw this movement and reached for the shiny silver gun on the wooden floor. Claire saw a hand grab the gun, but was unable to tell whom it belonged to. The gun rose to face level, Lenny recovered the gun. He pointed it back at Claire, but kept his eyes glued to Liam. "Move, let's go!"

Claire turned her back to the two men and walked toward the stairs. Liam and Charlie watched the two of them disappear down the stairs, but only for a moment.

Charlie managed to stand in obvious pain and walk over to the night stand by his and Claire's bed. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a gun very similar to the one Lenny was holding to Claire's head.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Liam asked in shock as he watched his little brother slide bullets into the gun.

"What does it look like Liam? I'm getting Claire back."

"You're gonna get her killed." Liam said following Charlie out of the bedroom.

"What am I supposed to do Liam?"

"Go to the hospital, instead of asking to get yourself killed."

"Then what? Sit there and wait? Come on Liam… I can't do that. I have to make sure Claire's safe. I have to protect her."

"By killing Lenny?"

"If that's what it takes… yeah."

"Charlie, listen to yourself! You sound like a bloody loon! You can't kill Lenny like you did Ethan!"

"Don't bring up Ethan, you know nothing about that!"

"I know you killed him and now you want to kill Lenny… Who are you, because you're not my little brother?"

"Don't say that…" Charlie said with pleading grey eyes as he looked up at his older brother.

"Then give me Charlie back." Liam said in a whisper.

"How?"

"Give me the gun." He said holding out his hand. Charlie looked down at Liam's ghost whit, shaking hand and then at the gun. He swallowed hard and gently placed the gun into Liam's hand, which made Liam envelope him in a tight hug.

"Ugh… Liam, watch the shoulder." Charlie said, eyes scrunched together.

"Sorry!" Liam said quickly releasing him.

"Can we go find Claire now?" Charlie said storming down the stairs.

"Of course." Liam said putting the gun on the bed and walking down the stairs.

* * *

They arrived at the bank to see the place surrounded by cops. The two walked over to one of the officers.

"Excuse me…" Liam said getting the man's attention. "Does Lenny still have the hostage, Claire Pace?"

"Yes, and a whole bank full of people. Who are you?"

"Liam Pace and this is Charlie Pace, Claire's his wife."

"Has he been shot?" The officer asked looking at the blood stain on Charlie's shoulder.

"Yes, and he needs medical attention, but he refuses to get any until his wife is safe."

"We're doing everything we can."

"I know…" Liam said nodding his head.

A gunshot could be heard from inside the bank.

"Claire…" Charlie mumbled as Liam aided him to a nearby seat.

"What's going on?" Liam asked the officer he had been talking to.

"It seems the men inside overpowered the suspect."

"What makes you say that?" Liam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because the hostages are being released." The officer said nodding his head toward the doors of the bank. An officer was escorting Claire out.

"Claire!" Liam shouted gesturing for her to come over to him. Claire ran toward him, giving him a hug.

"Charlie! Why aren't you in the hospital?" She asked letting go of Liam.

"He wouldn't go until he knew you were safe." Liam explained.

"That's so sweet, yet so dumb at the same time." She said smacking Charlie's good shoulder. Charlie didn't respond, which worried Claire. "Charlie." She said looking at his face for some kind of response.

"I'm alive… but my shoulder hurts and I feel like going to sleep for a very long time." He responded in a barely audible whisper.

"I'll go get a paramedic." Liam said hurrying off.

Soon Liam was back with the paramedics who placed Charlie on a stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance. Claire hopped in, and Liam followed close behind in his car.

* * *

So, it was a very drama filled chapter, but next chapter will be some good old fashioned fluff. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review… If you don't, then I might do something evil… like another cliffy! AH!

According to the rules for I cannot put review responses anymore. Sorry, but it's the rules… I don't want to get in trouble. So let me just say I love all of you for reviewing! That's not a review response… just a comment. Hehehe!


	8. The Blame Game

Chapter 8- The Blame Game

Hello again! I'm here with another update for all of you loyal readers. You know who you are! I will be doing review responses in this chapter, because I don't see any harm in telling you guys how much I appreciate reviews! So like usual they will be at the end of the chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this chappie, I know I did.

Author's Note: REREAD CHAPTER 7 IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY! You don't want to get confused, so refresh your brain on what the last chapter involved! AND ENJOY!

**ANOTHER NOTE: IS THAT I AM GOING TO START CALLING ADAM… AARON. IT GET'S TOO CONFUSING FOR NEW READERS AND ME. HOPE THAT DOESN'T BOTHER ALL OF YOU TOO MUCH! SORRY!

* * *

**

The double doors of the emergency room forced to burst open by a stretcher containing Charlie, with paramedics pushing it alongside. Claire was a frazzled mess as she tried to follow the stretcher into the closest room to the right.

"You can't come in Miss." A woman said stepping out of the room followed by a man. The man and woman were both dressed in all blue and both blocking Claire's view into the room, which just angered Claire more.

"That's my husband!" She spat angrily. She did her best to compose herself, but as she listened to herself speak she feared she failed miserably. "I have to be with him." Again her words like venom.

"Claire?" A man asked walking out of the room next to the one that was being blocked by a human barricade. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm a bit distracted right now." She said giving a glare toward the man and woman in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked immediately breaking into his concerned doctor mode. "Is it Aaron, Faith?" She shook her head at the ground as tears streamed furiously down her cheeks. Jack's eyes glazed over in fear, he knew who it was, the question was… can he be saved?

"What happened to Charlie?" Her bottom lip trembled; she couldn't say the words, if she did then it would be real. Jack took her in his arms, holding her as tight as he listened to her muffled sobs.

Liam came bursting through the doors like a one man wrecking ball. He spotted a familiar man holding Claire and rushed over fearing the worst.

"Claire?" He asked desperately afraid to touch her, afraid she might break.

She pulled away from Jack and gave him the faintest hint of a smile, she was too afraid to comfort anyone else right now. Jack excused himself from the two of them to check on Charlie's condition, but Claire quickly grabbed his sleeve and looked desperately into his eyes.

"He was shot in the arm, please, please… help him." She was pleading with red eyes and a tear stained face that made her look like she would pass out from exhaustion anytime.

"Claire, he'll be fine… I… I promise." Jack stammered, he couldn't believe he had just made his friend a promise like that. What if Charlie was dying, what if he was already dead?

He entered the room to see a doctor with three people assisting. The doctor looked calm, which was always a good sign. He looked up. "Dr. Shephard nice of you to join us, but I'm afraid you missed the action. This man is ready to be stitched up. I hope no one called you over and wasted your time."

"No, that man is a friend of mine." Jack said with relief running through his body.

"Oh good, he's going to be fine. Would you like to tell the woman?" He said pointing at Claire in Liam's arms in front of the door still being blocked by the two people.

"Claire? Yeah, thank you…" He said giving the doctor a nod and beginning to walk out the door only to be stopped by the doctor's voice.

"This Claire, any chance she's this guy's sister?" He asked giving a gesture to a still sleeping Charlie. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Wife." He answered walking out of the room.

The doctor shook his head in defeat and whispered to himself, "lucky guy."

* * *

"Claire, Liam…" Jack said as they pulled away from each other to look upon Jack. "The doctor and his staff did a wonderful job; Charlie is going to be fine." 

Jack was expecting Claire to jump for joy, but was surprised when she was quick to ask, "Can I see him?"

"Well, he's sleeping, but everyone knows love is the best medicine." Jack said with a smirk as Claire sprinted through the doors of the room to Charlie's side.

"Thanks Jack." Liam said taking him into a hug.

"I didn't do anything; it was all the doctor's doing." Jack replied giving Liam a few pats on the back, before pulling away and giving Liam an odd look.

"What?" Liam asked with a laugh.

"I think the doc had a crush on Claire."

"Don't tell Charlie." Liam said laughing. "That guy won't live to see tomorrow."

"He is quite protective isn't he?" Jack asked with a thoughtful look.

"Big time." Liam said nodding. Jack laughed.

* * *

Claire brushed her thumb across Charlie's cheek, moving her fingertips down his neck, to his shoulder, down his arm, to clasp Charlie's hand in hers. "Charlie." She whispered a tear rolling down her pale cheeks to fall to the floor. "Charlie, can you hear me?" He gave no response at first but as soon as she leaned in to forehead his cheek she was surprised by his hands taking her face within their grasp and pulling her lips to his. When he pulled away she smiled down at him and he opened his eyes showing them full grey in color. 

"I hope you were aiming for my lips, luv."

"Forehead I'm afraid, but I always enjoy your lips so much more." She said grinning at him before leaning down for another kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"As cliché as it sounds… so much better now that you're here." He said smiling, but the smile faded as he noticed her tear stained cheeks and tired eyes. "I'm sorry this happened, Claire."

"Don't… please, don't apologize. It's not your fault; it could never be your fault." She said closing her eyes allowing tears to threaten her eyes again.

"Claire, he was mad at me." Charlie said regretfully.

"And me." Liam said walking into the room. "But it's not our fault that he felt the best way to get what he wanted was to threaten the three of us with a gun."

"Than whose fault is it?" Charlie asked furrowing his eyebrows, making it clear to Claire and Liam that he was letting the blame rest on his shoulders.

"His… no one else's… just his. Yes, we could have handled him better, but we didn't ask for him to come after us like he did." Liam said using his hands to make motions to further his point. "Please tell me you won't take the blame for this, it's no one's fault except Lenny's."

"Charlie, Liam is right, you have to see this situation for what it is… an act of revenge taken too far." She took his hand in hers and gave it a kiss.

"Alright, but that doesn't make me feel much better. He could have killed both of you…" Charlie said desperately.

"Us? He shot you, little brother." Liam said laughing at Charlie's misguided worry.

"Trust me; you don't have to remind me." He said rubbing his stitched and bandaged arm. "Was Jack in here earlier?"

"Yes, he works here now." Claire explained looking at the door as if she cued him to enter. And she did, he walked in the doors with his kind doctor smile.

"Charlie, I'm glad to see you're awake."

"It's good to be awake, so I can see such a lovely face." Charlie said with a grin up at Claire.

"Why thank you baby brother, that's so sweet of you…" Liam said sarcastically.

"I meant Claire." He said laughing.

"All he ever talks about…" Liam said acting as if he were jealous. They all laughed.

"So Jack, do I owe you thanks for the healed arm or was that a doctor buddy of yours?" Charlie asked cocking his head to the side a bit.

"Doctor friend, I'm afraid I missed you by a few minutes." Jack said shaking his head.

"Oh that's alright, next time I get shot… I'll have Claire page you." Charlie said laughing as Claire swatted him on his good arm. "Hey, easy there, luv. What was that for?"

"Never joke about something like this, Charlie. I was really scared!" She said standing up. Looking down upon him, she could tell he felt terrible for making her so upset.

"Claire…" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit down, she sat. "I'm sorry… really." She gave a weak smile and kissed him.

"It's ok, but if you ever worry me like that again… I might have to take your life myself." She was smiling a bit more and kissed Charlie once again.

"Deal." He whispered deepening the kiss. Jack and Liam exited the room to give them their privacy. "I love you."

A fresh tear streamed down her cheek. "I love you too." She whispered nodding her head then leaning down to rest her head upon his chest.

* * *

Well, there was some nice fluff at the end, hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. I heart reviews! 

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapters six and seven:

**Ron Lover6789**

HAHA! It's Jack's new hospital! Thanks for all the recent reviews!

**LostChickenGothicWednesday723**

I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for both reviews!

**imageek06**

Thanks for finding me; I'm glad you enjoy my story! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot!

**Lost Hobbit**

All is well that ends well. Everything is happy again!

**domaholic17**

Thanks for the review, trust me… I'm not cruel enough to let Claire die.

**Missing Whisper**

I love it when people read my mind. You and I are totally on the same page. What is a hospital without Jack? Thanks for reviewing chapters six and seven, I always look forward to them!

**CharlieandClaire **

Sorry about the long wait AGAIN! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing chapters six and seven!

**onesugarplumfairy**

Aw… I love new readers! Welcome! I'm glad you are enjoying my lovely little roller coaster ride (a.k.a. my fanfic)! Thanks for the review!

**IluvLost9393**

Thanks for the review! I heart them!

**bluejolteon**

Yeah, I totally don't care what they say anymore. Hopefully they won't care enough to yank my stories! That would really suck! Thanks you for both reviews!

**Alabelle**

Thanks for the review, I love them very much!


End file.
